


Battle Together

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: When the tower is attacked, what is Tony and Loki to do?





	Battle Together

Battle Together

Loki was sitting in the dark, just waiting. An alarm had gone off and Tony had left him behind, disappearing into one of his suits and leaving Loki to his own devices, claiming it wouldn’t take long at all. That had been close to five hours ago and Loki was getting anxious.

“Jarvis, do you know where the Man of Iron has gone?” Loki asked again, but like before, Jarvis’ answer was the same.

“Your Highness, Sir has ordered me not to answer that question. All I can say is he is on his way back.” Jarvis stated and Loki perked up.

Getting to his feet, he moved from his room to the main room, watching in awe as the windows opened up and the suit landed inside. The landing was shaky and the suit had looked a lot better when he had left. The suit opened up and as soon as Tony stepped forward, fell to absolute pieces. Tony and Loki both looked at the pieces, one in amusement, the other startled.

“I can fix that.” Tony stated and Loki snorted.

“I would hope so.” Loki replied and Tony smiled.

“You were gone a long time.” Loki said after some time and that smiled died.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect it to take so long.” Tony admitted.

He walked, more like hobbled, towards the kitchen and Loki huffed. He crossed his arms and followed him.

“You are stumbling like a newborn calf. You are injured quite heavily.” Loki stated and Tony shrugged before hissing.

“Honestly, it’s not that bad.” he waved the other off.

“Sir took several massive hits to his legs and back. The suit was the only thing keeping him from being permanently disabled. He will certainly have bruises tomorrow and will need to rest.” Jarvis piped up and Loki scowled.

“Man of Iron, I know you claim to be indestructible, but you are clearly not. Must I remind you of that?” Loki demanded and Tony tensed.

“I did just fine by myself, thank you. I have been fighting like this for years before I went to Asgard.” Tony replied.

“Yes, and that is working out so well.” Loki snarked and Tony scowled.

“I don’t need your running commentary on how I do my job.” Tony snapped.

Loki was about to reply when Jarvis cut in.

“I do apologize, but it seems we have a bit of a situation. My sensors have picked up on a breach in security. Several armed individuals are making their way through the tower. I have activated the traps and other protocols.” Jarvis said and Tony cursed, placing a hand on the wall. 

“Jarvis, seal everything down. No one gets in or out without my say so. Call Fury and Coulson, tell them it is urgent.” Tony commanded as a suit appeared out of the wall and he entered it.

“You cannot seriously be considering going after them alone.” Loki demanded as the eyes lit up.

“I need to stop them from getting any farther into the tower. Who knows what they are after.” Tony said and Loki straightened his back.

“Then I do believe it is time I show you how powerful an ally I can be.” Loki said.

He clapped his hands and his outfit changed to his Asgardian battle outfit, horned helmet and staff included. Tony looked him over and nodded.

“Jarvis, direct them our way.” Tony called.

“Already on it, Sir. They are coming in three.” Jarvis started and Tony raised his hands, palms glowing.

“Two.” Loki wrapped himself in his magic like a cloak.

“One.” The elevator at the end of the hall dinged and Tony chuckled.

“Showtime.” Tony said as the doors opened.

Bullets came flying as soon as the doors opened and Tony held his hands out, making a shield.

The bullets hit and fell to the ground. When the firing stopped, Loki moved forward. Chanting below his breath, he watched the guns twist into snakes. Several of the man yelled in horror, dropping their snakes and trying not to get bit. Several more moved forward and Tony blasted them, sending them back. There was nowhere for them to go, it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

Loki continued to twist their weapons for his own amusement. He tried them to snakes, rats, cats and other creatures to freak them out and make their weapons useless. One man was stupid enough to dart forward with a knife and Tony just straight up decked him, sending him to the ground. He would definitely have a bruise after that one. Soon enough, they were all contained and Tony sighed.

“Well, that was fun.” Tony said, face mask coming up.

“Thor would have said the same thing.” Loki stated as he dropped his magic cloak and walked among them.

“Do you recognize any of them?” Loki asked and Tony shrugged.

“Minions all start to look the same to me. None of them particularly stand out.” Tony stated.

“Interesting way to live your life, Man of Iron.” Loki replied.

“Sir, Fury and Coulson have arrived. Shall I bring them up?” Jarvis asked and Tony sighed.

“Yeah, bring Patchy the Pirate and Team Mom up.” Tony said boredly.

Loki looked at him, wondering about the names when the elevator dinged again. Fury stepped out, trench coat blowing in some invisible wind, and continued his way, not even bothering to look around. Coulson stopped to check and see if he could recognize anyone. He gave a nod to Tony in respect.

“Director.” Tony said.

“Mr. Stark. Why do I always end up back at your tower?” he asked before eying Loki.

“Because we have fun here. Director Fury, this is advisor Loki of Asgard.” Tony introduced and Loki nodded his head.

“A pleasure.” Fury said boredly.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Loki replied snarkly.

“Aw, you two are having a pissing contest. That’s cute.” Tony mocked and Coulson chuckled.

Fury coughed into his hand and glared at Coulson, who turned his back. Tony could still see his shoulders shaking.

“Any idea on who sent them this time?” Fury asked, kicking one guy’s leg.

“Director, I have been running a scan on their weapons, uniforms and facial recognition. As of right now, I have found out they are a small military group from Russia that focuses on bringing down men of power.” Jarvis explained.

“Never heard of them.” Tony replied.

“That is because they are not very good, Sir. This is their third botched attempt, though their most elaborate.” Jarvis replied and Coulson snorted.

“But these are not simple weapons. They have to have a backer to get some of this stuff.” Coulson pointed out.

“So, they are not very good, but someone gave them super powerful weapons? That doesn’t make sense.” Tony muttered confused.

“Sir, I sense no one else in the tower. They are the only ones.” Jarvis continued.

“So, someone sends in fifteen guys to try and kill me who don’t even know how to fight? I don’t know if I should feel offended or amused.” Tony said annoyed.

“You could have easily been taken down alone.” Loki pointed out.

Tony glanced his way with a glare. Coulson was standing next to Fury now and looking between them with something in his eyes that Loki couldn’t place. This man seemed to know something Loki didn’t and that was annoying.

“Well, we will take them from here. Hopefully, we will find something out.” Coulson said and Tony nodded.

“Take them away then. I certainly don’t want them here.” Tony said.

Fury had his people come in and take them away soon enough. They left and Tony sighed loudly.

“That was fun.” he said as he stepped out of the suit. Loki changed into simpler clothes, but his curiosity was peaked again.

“Those men, do they work with you?” Loki asked and Tony looked at him like he was crazy.

“Who? Coulson and Fury? Nah. They are a part of some super top secret government thing that I want nothing to do with. As you can tell, Fury and I don’t exactly see eye to eye.” Tony stated.

“That is because you are so short.” Loki teased and Tony glared.

“Oh because you think you two would be the best of friends?” Tony mocked.

“I am sure I can turn them to my side.” Loki said as he sat down.

“Right, good luck with that.” Tony said grabbing a water and sitting down as well.

Loki watched him for a while before humming. He sat back into his chair and thought about what he saw.

“You are thinking about something.” Tony said and Loki smirked.

“Always. I was thinking over what just happened and I do believe that attack was not well planned.” Loki explained.

“Yeah, I saw that too. So, a poorly planned attack with high grade weapons, but people who can’t use them. What was the point?” Tony stopped and looked at Loki, their eyes locking.

They seemed to both realize it at the same time. Tony’s face paled and Loki’s eyes sparked.

“The witch.” they said in union.

Tony cursed and jumped to his feet, pulling out his phone as he did so. He seemed to be talking quickly to someone on the other end. Loki stood and gathered his magic. Opening a portal, he stepped through into the morgue where the witch lay. Or had laid. The corpse was gone and Loki cursed loudly. There only lead to the person who attacked Tony was gone. He stepped back through his portal and locked eyes with Tony.

“She is gone.” Loki stated and Tony cursed loudly.

“Jarvis, cameras!” he called.

A screen dropped and smaller screens appeared. They watched anxiously as the morgue was shown before them from every angle.

“Show me the time of the attack.” Tony commanded.

The screen rolled back and they watched. As soon as the attack started, a man entered the frame. The lights flickered a few times and on the last time, he and the corpse were gone. Tony watched this with angry eyes and Loki felt rage in his soul. They had been tricked.

“He was very quick. He knew the fighting would draw attention. He got in and got out.” Tony stated.

“But he didn’t cloak himself. Any magician worth his magic would have.” Loki pointed out.

“Jarvis, can we get facial recognition on this guy?” Tony asked.

“Already on it, Sir, but it will still take some time.” Jarvis said apologetically.

“We don’t have time, Jarvis.” Tony snapped as he threw his phone against the wall.

Loki placed a hand on his shoulder and their eyes met. Tony’s shoulder relaxed a little.

“Relax, Man of Iron. He can run, but he can’t hide, remember?” Loki said as the orb with the hair appeared.

“So let Jarvis look into the man and I will track him like the prey he is.” Loki said with a smirk and Tony smirked back.

“And I’ll fix my suit. Sounds like I am going to need it.” Tony agreed.


End file.
